A Life Less Ordinary
by Neveah Vraign
Summary: Normal... that's all she was... until that fateful day... when her life became one less ordinary.


A.N. This is my first Harry Potter fic and I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with it but I hope you like it.  
  
Shock reverberated through her entire body, how could this be true? She was a normal girl, with a normal life, normal friends, normal parents, normal brother. What had happened that had made her different from everyone around her? Why had this happened to her, was it reversible, did she want it to be reversible? Shaking her head, she continued to pace around her small room, it wasn't exactly tiny but it was no means spacious. The walls were littered with posters and the floor with clothes and shoes. This was her life and now she was going to be yanked away from it. The only thing she kept thinking was why, none of this seemed possible and yet the evidence was right in front of her. The letter she held in her hand explained it all, the letter itself had even been delivered by a gray owl.  
  
Finally she stopped in front of her single bed to throw herself back on top of the bedspread. When would the nightmare end? But this was no nightmare, this was life, this was flesh and blood, and she was. a witch? Kaleigh Morgan, a witch? That was what made this scenario impossible; she was just a short girl with a need to learn. When would things go back to the way they were? Every part of her brain seemed to be screaming that any minute her older brother would throw the door opening, yelling about something or the other and she would wake up. But he was down the hall, sulking because her mom had grounded him for teasing her about the letter she'd received. It wasn't as if it was her fault, she didn't chose this. Or was it her fault?  
  
Had she inadvertently done something in her years on this Earth that made them chose her. Was this supposed to be a gift or a horrible gag that someone was playing on her? She'd never know unless she went and how was she supposed to go without knowing? Her mom was all for it, her dad had stormed out of the house as soon as the word witch was read off the paper and her brother had teased her to no end saying that she was going to grow warts and a big nose and start sprouting hair in weird places. That's when her mom had sent him to his room and she'd retreated to behind the oven, forcing Kaleigh to either sit there in silence or go to her own room; she chose the latter.  
  
It wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter, either her mother would win the argument or her father was. One way or the other they'd force her to or stay and she wouldn't have any say in it at all. For some reason she just knew this was one battle her father was going to lose and some parts of her didn't mind it at all. Maybe this didn't mean she was evil or bad, but special. She knew she wasn't exactly as normal as the rest of her family but she'd always just said that they were all coincidences, pure and simple. Stuff like that didn't happen in the suburbs of a small town, it just didn't. Pipes didn't burst and things didn't catch on fire by themselves, but those things had happened to her.  
  
Thinking it over she decided that this really wouldn't be that bad, she'd have a chance to make a whole new life and whole new set of friends. That thought led her into a whole new set of worries. What if they didn't like her? Or what if she was different from the people around her but not different enough to fit in with the crowd there? What if she looked horrible or tripped and fell flat on her face in front of everyone there? She wouldn't put it past herself to make a fool of herself on the first day there; it was one thing she was very good at. She had a tendency to be a bit of a klutz and she'd be the first to admit it, but that didn't mean she didn't wish that she could be more graceful.  
  
When her father finally did come back she could hear their voices down there, the screaming and the name calling. They always fought and even though she knew that it wasn't really her fault, sometimes she felt like it was. Quietly her door inched open and brother slipped in and walked over to her shaking form. He sat down and listened for a minute before wrapping his arms around her small body and cradling her against him, rocking back and forth. It was what they did every time their parents would start to argue, he'd come and stay in her room because neither could stand to be alone and hear the shouts. Why couldn't they just go back to being the normal family that everyone else saw them as?  
  
The next day, Kaleigh woke up and felt the warmth of her brother against her and she slowly raised her head, smiling devilishly. It was her turn to pay him back for the night before, she crept over to her dresser and pulled out a small container. Then she walked to the bathroom and filled it with hot water, remembering a trick he once pulled on her. As she peaked back in her room to make sure he was asleep, her dad came up the stairs and raised an eyebrow at her. Kaleigh just smiled innocently and he continued on his way and she went back into her room and over to the bed. Pulling Josh's hand from beneath the cup she gently slid it into the container and stepped back to see what happened.  
  
He felt it alright, and he shot up in the bed and gave her an evil glare. She ran out of the room her laughter ringing loudly through out the house, but as she reached the bottom step she stopped remembering what had come with the mail yesterday. Now quite solemnly she inched into the kitchen to watch her mom finish making breakfast. "Mom?"  
  
Lynn Morgan turned and wiped her hands on the apron, "Kaleigh dear, come and sit a minute." Kaleigh sat where her mother indicated and Lynn took the seat across from her, "We've come to a decision on whether or not you're going to go and." 


End file.
